Marked
by wanchingtang
Summary: We all know that those who think differently then others do are usually seen as crazy or as a genius. We all know how Hiccup is seen. However one choice will change the way Hiccup sees the world. Though was it the right choice? Female Hiccup/Toothless (Kinda sorta revamped of the old story.) (On hold)
1. The Beginning

AN: I don't own HTTYD in any shape or form. This story is just for the fun of it. Also for those who have read my other stories, I removed them and they won't be coming back. I had a lack of confidence in myself at the time mix that with writers block and lack of interest and you can guess why. Anyway this is going to be kinda the same as the other story I had named Marked but at the same time not really.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

Vikings and Dragons, Dragons and Vikings. When told of these two you would think of Berk, and how they defend themselves from the raids of dragons that tend to happen on occasion. However the raid that was currently happening is only the beginning for an individual, this individual is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and she has a destiny that could change everything the people of this world know, the only thing is... at what cost?

Hiccup could only sigh, after being caught outside during the dragon's raid all she was allowed to do is sit at home till the fighting had stopped. She was supposed to be helping Gobber down in the forge but it looks like she wouldn't be able to to that this time. Knowing her father would probably just end up drinking a lot after the raid made the young teen shiver. "He's probably going to beat me again.." She sighed "I won't be able to work much tomorrow either if he does" The teen then looked up at the ceiling. "If only he didn't drink." Hiccup had let out another sigh and looked over towards the back door, a plan starting to form. "If I wait till the raid is over I could just hide in the forest till my dad has cooled off..." Hiccup then nodded to herself, it was the safer plan. If she went to the forge that was the second place her father would look for her. "I'll explore the forest for a while then." Hiccup quickly ran upstairs into her room and grabbed her journal along with a bag of herbs and things to stitch herself up with. Now Hiccup wasn't the usual Viking no beefy arms or any strength at all really. If you walked about the village you would hear them talking about Hiccup the useless, or the Talking Fishbone. The young girl would to her best to ignore the comments though as much as they did hurt. In fact the only thing Hiccup seemed to be good at was inventing contraptions, and archery. Though Hiccup had to hide her habit of that, ranged weapons weren't Viking like so to speak. To be a 'true' viking you had to get up close and personal with your opponent/enemy and that ranged weapons like Bows were for cowards who couldn't fight. Soon enough though a horn that was quite familiar began signaling that the raid was over and it was safe for kids and elders to leave their homes. Hiccup had wasted no time to quickly dash out the back door of her home and ran into the forest _"Just in time"_ She heard the front door open and slam shut. By the time the back door was open, Hiccup was nowhere to be seen and already exploring the forest.

Hiccup could only sprout a smile as she walked about in the forest. No one even knew that Hiccup had nearly explored the entire forest on their island, in fact she had a fairly detailed map of it in her journal. The girl would quickly flick it open and stare down at it for a moment. "Alright, the fallen tree is over there.. and I haven't really explored much that way." With a nod Hiccup quickly closed her journal back up and put it into her vest pocket before walking along. The tree had come up quickly and Hiccup ducked under a branch. "I bet if I was mad enough I'd hit that branch." She then laughed "It would also swing back and hit me if I did." The teen had then found herself stumbling down a hill almost hitting a rock as she hit the floor. "I guess I deserved that for not paying attention..." Though the sight she saw when she had gotten back to her feet startled her. Not even a few feet away from her was a dragon. Though upon closer inspection Hiccup realized what kind of dragon it was. "A Night Fury."

The Dragon, hearing a voice had quickly opened his eyes and stared at the figure in front of him. _"A Human… Probably from the viking village." _Hiccup could only gulp, for some reason she couldn't break eye contact with the dragon. _"She doesn't look like the other Vikings that's for sure."_ Hiccup had quickly found the inner strength to break eye contact with the dragon only to notice a rope tangled around it violently. "Where you shot down… no you couldn't have otherwise there would be people looking for you… So then this is a ground trap." There was also another thing Hiccup had usually kept secret from all the other vikings, and it was that she had no real desire to kill any. Sure they raided for food every now and then, but they only take food. The only time a Viking had been hurt was if they fought with a dragon all of the children and elders never got attacked or were in danger. Hiccup then took out her dagger from her belt and looked at the ropes. "I'm going to cut you free, don't panic alright." True to her word Hiccup began to quickly cut at different parts of the rope, loosening its grip on the dragon. However in the blink of an eye the dragon quickly pounced and Hiccup found herself pinned to the ground by the Night Fury. In the panic Hiccup had lost hold of her dagger and could only bring her hands up to try and pathetically shove the dragon's paw (foot? talons?) off of her. The Night Fury could only stare down at the human in amusement, he wasn't going to be aggressive. He wasn't growling or snarling in fact he was quite quiet. After a bit of nothing happening the teen looked up only to see the dragon staring at her with amusement in its eyes. So that's how it was going to be, Hiccup frowned and turned her head the dragon was just messing with her.

Soon enough though the sound of voices in the distance caught their attention, Hiccup was the first to react. "Go one get out of here before you're seen… I'll cover for you." The Night Fury quickly looked between the voices and the young girl before turning around and dashing off into the forest. Hiccup quickly took this time to get up and brush her self off. She also made sure to pick up her dagger and put it away. The young teen then bent down and picked up the rope as if examining it. She already had a cover story as to why she was out here.

"Oh look its the talking Fishbone."


	2. Confusion

AN: This took longer than planned... I blame Destiny, the game is so addicting. Anyway, I don't own HTTYD in any way... bla bla bla.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

"Oh look, it's the talking fishbone." Hiccup frowned, the voice belonged to one of the last people she wanted to hear. Snotlout Jorgenson, the owner of the voice, is Hiccup's cousin. While some would say blood is thick and keeps us together, you'd be wrong in this case. At every turn Snotlout seems to be there to make fun of Hiccup and make her day worse. Sometimes he'd even 'accidentally' cause Hiccup to trip and stumble onto the ground just to cause others to laugh at her causing them to say how 'clumsy' she is. Though Hiccup knew that behind that tough act was a coward who would run from any dragon.

"What are you doing out here Hiccup?" Hiccup quickly turned around at the second voice. Snotlout's father Spitelout was here as well. Spitelout is, if you didn't already guess, Hiccup's Uncle. Now Spitelout wouldn't say it aloud as to not to anger Hiccup's father but he was the one who started to get other vikings to call Hiccup useless. Not a very nice uncle at all, infact Hiccup wouldn't be surprised if she left with a few bruises today.

"I was out getting some extra herbs." Hiccup quickly opened her bag of herbs and pulled out one of the fresher ones. "It's a good idea to always have more than we need incase someone gets injured badly." Spitelout seemed to take that as a viable answer before looking at the rope on the ground.

"Did you happen to see what broke out of the rope?" Hiccup shook her head and looked back at the rope.

"No, when I got here it was already ripped up like this…" Hiccup then looked at the rope she had grabbed before. "It's a good quality rope too, only a strong dragon could have freed itself."

Spitelout nodded once before letting out a sigh "Looks like we can't place another trap here now, come on Snotlout lets go check the others." The adult then turned and began to make his way back the way they came.

"I'll follow you in just a second dad!" Snotlout then quickly grabbed Hiccup and slammed her against a boulder. "If you tell anyone about this, it will be worse next time." The male teen then pulled back his hand, balling it into a fist, before punching Hiccup across the cheek with full force. He then pulled back again and punched her in the shoulder before running off to follow his dad.

Hiccup winced in pain, bringing her hand up to rub her cheek. It hurt a lot more than she would let on and it would probably swell if she didn't take care of it soon. _"Hopefully I find a river or something otherwise I can't turn some of these herbs into a salve."_ Hiccup looked off at the direction the Night Fury had went. _"Why not?"_ She then looked around her for a second as if deciding on which way to go before shrugging and headed off in the direction the dragon had went. It was likely gone by now anyway.

Of course life as a way of laughing at you, and as Hiccup had continued exploring a loud and angry roar from a dragon could easily be heard. Hiccup stood there for a moment thinking about whether or not she should check it out. With a sigh the teen quickly began to sprint towards the roar.

"Might as well see what's going on." Soon enough Hiccup had found herself staring down at a cove. "Well there's the water I needed.." Looking around she had found a small opening between the rocks and began to walk through it. Soon enough the teen had made it down and began to look around. "Huh, I didn't think something like this was in the forest." Though her curiosity had ended when Hiccup had noticed that the roaring had stopped and the forest had turned to silence. _"Weird…"_ She then shrugged and made her way over towards the edge of the water before crouching down. As she said she would do if she found water, Hiccup pulled out some herbs and a mortar and pestle. Putting the herbs and some water into the mortar Hiccup began to make a salve that would soothe her wounds and help the bruising that had arisen to heal quicker.

Once the salve was made Hiccup put a bit on her index finger and began to rub it upon her cheek. Once enough was applied the teen then cleaned her fingers off before taking off her vest and shirt and doing the same to her shoulder. Hiccup then quickly cleaned up the mortar and pestle before putting it away with her herbs. As quick as everything was taken out, everything was put away. The teen then slung the bag over her good shoulder and picked up her vest and shirt under her arm, best let the salve dry some so it didn't stick to the inside of her shirt. Yet as she turned back around Hiccup had to quickly jump back in surprise.

"H-how did- what?!" When had the Night Fury from before snuck up behind her, was she really that unaware of her surroundings? "Nope, not going to question it..." She then walked passed the dragon and sat down on a nearby rock. "Didn't I tell you to leave? Cause I'm sure if we are both seen together I'll be marked a traitor and you'd be killed." The night fury then gave the young viking a look as if saying no really. "Fine, I'm sure you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a reason." Hiccup then crossed her arms "What is your reason for not leaving." The Dragon looked at the young girl for a moment before huffing and swinging his tail around showing a large tear on the left tail fin. "You can't fly away…" Hiccup then quickly put her bag down and pulled out a needle and some black colored string.

"Stay still." The teen quickly moved over towards the tail and began to carefully suture it. "Now I don't know if this will do much or anything at all, but we'll see in some time." Hiccup then moved back over towards her bag and put the remaining string and needle away. Though when she turned back towards the Night Fury she had quickly found herself knocked to the ground the dragon standing over her. The dragon took no pause and showed his gratitude by licking the vikings face.

"Wha- ew… that's gross." Though for some reason she couldn't be mad at the Fury and could only smile. The obsidian dragon blinked down at the human before trying to copy the smile, his teeth retracted. Hiccup could only laugh at the dragons imitation of a smile though the lack of teeth made her curious.

"Where are-" though before she could finish her sentence the Night Fury opened it's mouth wider and allowed its teeth to reveal themselves. "They are retractable..." as she had finished that train of thought she instantly moved onto another. "I know what I'm gonna call you!" The Fury tilted his head "Well calling you just Night Fury would get annoying over and over again, so I'm going to call you Toothless from now on because of your retractable teeth!" The dragon seemed to ponder this new name for a moment before nodding down at the human. Hiccup then smiled before giving the newly dubbed Toothless a questioning look.

"Can I get up now or are you going to tackle me again?" Toothless then quickly put his paw onto Hiccup's belly as to keep her in place. He had decided, this young viking was different than all the others and she'd be his, no dragon would dare attack her unless provoked and any human that harms her from this point forward will have to deal with him even if his tail fin doesn't heal.

"What are you- Ah!" Hiccup's sentence was cut off as Toothless bit down upon her good shoulder, yet where was the pain? As soon as her brain had registered it was there the pain had vanished. Toothless quickly released Hiccup's shoulder and licked over the wound before backing away and nodding, mistake or not he'd have to live with this choice. When Toothless had backed way Hiccup quickly looked over towards her shoulder, no blood, no real wound, the only thing that remained was the teeth marks of where she was bitten… weird. Yet when she looked over to question the dragon, Hiccup could only gasp.

"It's getting late, my dad will be furious if I don't get back soon." The teen then quickly grabbed her shirt and vest and put them on, she then grabbed her herb bag and began to sprint home. "Don't worry Toothless I'll bring you some fish to eat tomorrow!"

Soon enough she was home only to run into her dad straight away.

"Hiccup, I have something I need to tell you." Hiccup's father is Stoick the Vast if you needed a visual representation of what a viking needed to be you'd look to him. Stoick is the toughest and strongest of all the vikings on the island of Berk, most likely why he's the chief and everyone looks up to him.

Hiccup blinked and looked up at her father as he took a second to continue. "I've decided to put you into dragon training." Hiccup stood there stunned for a moment only for it to be broken when a large axe was shoved into her arms. "Here's your axe..."

"Wha.. dad-" Though anything the teen had said was on deaf ears. "First class is tomorrow afternoon, so train hard while we go on another hunt for the dragon's nest." With that Stoick was out the door.

"Why do you never take time to listen to me…" Hiccup then looked at the large axe her father had given her. "I can't even use this if I wanted to…" She then dropped it onto a nearby table before heading upstairs to sleep. "I'll worry about it in the morning.."


	3. Training and Answers

AN: Oh, Hello there. I finally got my writing spark back and wrote this chapter for you all. Also there is a lot and I mean a lot of talking in this chapter.

"Talking."

_"Thoughts."_

_"Telepathy?"_

"Dragon-speak."

* * *

Hiccup groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Why did the sun have to be so bright? Hiccup then turned in her bed and covered up her head to block out the sun.

"_Wake up."_ Hiccup quickly threw the covers off of her head and sat up

"Who's there?!" The teen looked around her room.

"_I'm still in the cove, I can't be anywhere else."_ Hiccup blinked as the memory of everything that had happened yesterday rushed back into her mind. "T-toothless?" There was some silence before the voice spoke again. _"That's the name you gave me."_ Hiccup groaned and brought a hand to her head. "This is all confusing and makes my head hurt." Hiccup sighed and began to make her way out of bed, no going back to sleep now. _"I suspected that us talking this way would cause some strain, the farther you are from me the harder it will be for us to communicate this way."_ Hiccup began to go about her normal routine.

"How are we even talking in the first place!" Toothless wasted no time in replying _"It will take too long to explain for this kind of communication… I'll only use this for hints or short conversations from this point on… When or if you come to see me today I'll explain then, I promise."_ Hiccup could only sigh "A-alright…" Looks like she'd have to wait to get her answers. She then quickly headed down stairs only to look over at the table as another memory jolted her mind "Curses, I have to go to dragon training…and I won't even be able to lift that axe." Toothless took this time to pipe in _"Could you make your own weapon?"_ Hiccup looked over at the axe before making her way to the forge "I'll have to try.."

Hiccup carefully swung around her new weapon. "Well, it's not the best quality due to such short notice, it will have to do though." It wasn't anything special really, just a modified hand axe. While a normal Viking would probably throw it Hiccup would have to use it as if it was it's larger counterpart. "I still don't like the idea of fighting dragons… but if I don't show up I'll only end up getting dragged into it another day by Gobber." The teen took a deep breath before making her way over towards the dragon ring.

"Welcome to Dragon Training." Is what Gobber said as he raised the gate for all of the teens to enter the arena.

"No turning back." Is what Astrid said as she and the other teens walked into the cage and began to look around, taking in the sight. Not that there was really much to see, stone and metal. Very surprising. Hiccup then took a second to sneak down into the ring and walk past Gobber so he at least knew she made the effort to show up. The Twins then began to speak up as they stopped looking around and made their way along with the others into the ring.

"I'm hoping for some serious burns!" Said Tuffnut. Then the other twin, Ruffnut, spoke up. "Yea, well I'm hoping for some mauling on my shoulder or lower back." Astrid then decided to speak up once again "Yeah.. well It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Hiccup then shook her head and decided to speak "Yea, let everyone know you got injured during 'training'..." She made sure to emphasize the word training. At the beginning of when she began to speak the other teens all turned around and stared at her. Tuffnut spoke up "Ugh, who let **her** in here." Before anyone could say anything else Gobber took the initiative. "Lets get started!" He then made sure to keep the other teen's interest. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the **entire **village." Snotlout then spoke up. "Yeah well Hiccup probably can't even hurt a dragon so can we disqualify her or...?" The other teens just laughed and began to move into the ring again. Gobber took this time to walk over to Hiccup and wrap his arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry, your small and your weak. That'll make you less of a target." Hiccup frowned at being called weak despite how true it was. "The dragons will see you as sick or insane and go after the more viking like teens instead." He then chucked and patted her shoulder before going off and explaining about the dragons and what not. Now Hiccup would of listened but she had already went and studied the book of dragons plenty of times before her dad decided to put her into Dragon Training.

Hiccup was quickly thrown out of her thoughts as she heard her cousin began to get worried. "Woah woah wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?!" Hiccup could only smirk, that's not how Gobber did things. "I believe in learning on the job!" As Gobber finished this sentence he pulled the lever that would release one of the dragons. Looks like training had begun.

As soon as it was able to a Gronckle burst out of it's cage and flew past the teens and crashed into the side of the ring. Hiccup quickly took this time to block out any of the others, sure they could possibly help but really they were all scared out of their wits. _"I need a shield" _Hiccup quickly ran over to one of the many scattered shields and did her best to wield it. _"I hate being so weak…"_ When she finally got the shield on, she noticed all of the other teens had just started running for their own. Though some where doing better than others.. the twins were fighting over a shield. You'd think they would have more brains than that. Soon enough the Gronckle fired a blast and blew the shield to bits.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, You're out!" She heard Gobber call. "Those shields are also good for another thing!" There was a slight pause before Gobber spoke again "Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" The remaining teens, including Hiccup began to clash their weapons against their shields to make noise.

"_Dragons who train can learn to ignore this sound and not be affected."_ The teens then quickly scattered their noise making stopping.

"Now then how many shots does a Gronckle have?" Snotlout spoke up "Five?" Fishlegs however knew the right answer, though he stopped and raised his hand as if he was in a class room. "No no It's Six!" Gobber nodded "Correct six, that's one for each of you!" Fishlegs nodded however his lack of guard caused his shield to get blasted. "Fishlegs out!" The teen then began screaming and dropped his weapon as he ran off. Hiccup sighed, now there was only three of them left.

"Come on you kids get in there!" Hiccup then moved to be on the side of the dragon, just out of sight but out of mind. However she could see Snotlout and Astrid over to the side, in front of the dragon. Snotlout wasn't paying any attention and his shield was soon blasted when Astrid rolled off to the side and stopped next to Hiccup. "Snotlout out!" Hiccup looked over at Astrid

"Looks like its just you and me huh?" Astrid rolled her eyes "Nope just you!" Astrid then quickly rolled off to the side. _"BLOCK!"_ Hiccup quickly looked at the dragon and brought her shield up just in time to somehow reflect the fireball off to the side. Though the force of the fireball caused Hiccup to loose her grip on the shield and it flew off to the side and began rolling away. _"Don't chase it! Keep your eyes on the Gronckle."_ Hiccup gulped slightly and did as Toothless advised and kept her gaze on the Gronckle.

"One shot left!" The Dragon kept its gaze on Hiccup before beginning to fly full speed towards her. _"Dodge to the left!"_ Hiccup did as she was told though with a slight delay. Sadly this delay was enough for the Gronckle to grab hold of her leg and toss her against the side of the ring. It then quickly landed, pinning Hiccup as she looked up at it. "HICCUP/_HICCUP!_" The Gronckle then quickly charged its last fireball only to be yanked just in time by Gobber causing it to miss Hiccup. Gobber then began to spin around as the Gronckle chomped on his prosthetic arm. "Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" Soon enough the Gronckle was back in it's cage and Gobber helped Hiccup back onto her feet but not before explaining how Dragons always go for the kill. Despite on how untrue it was.

Some time had passed and Hiccup quickly made her way down to the docks only to sneak away with a basket full of fish. Just as she promised she was going to bring Toothless some food, she was lucky that no one ever took notice of what she did. Soon enough the teen was at the entrance of the cove and slowly entered. "Hey Toothless, I brought you some fish!" Hiccup then dropped the basket of fish and knocked it over letting the many different kinds fall out. "No eels either just like you asked." Toothless made his way over towards Hiccup and looked over towards the fish before nodding his head. "Thank you Hiccup." The teen was surprised at first but then smiled. Toothless let out a soft coo before wrapping his forelegs around Hiccup and pulling her close to him. The viking went to speak yet she could find no words as she was enveloped in a comforting warmth as well as a flood of positive emotions.

Toothless held the teen for a moment before releasing her, rubbing the side of his head against her cheek before speaking. "I promised you answers what do you want to know?" Hiccup took a second to sit down before asking the obvious question. "How can I even understand you?" Toothless took a second before replying "I might as well say everything it will answer future questions most likely… To put this into simple terms I have marked you." Hiccup brought a hand up to her shoulder, the one Toothless had bit into yesterday. "You mean when you bit me?" The dragon nodded. "Yes. Now it isn't as simple as you think… while you may see it only as a bite mark to a dragon it means something completely different. When I bit you, I basically claimed you as mine. Meaning that I have taken it upon myself to consider you a potential mate." Hiccup shook her head and blinked as Toothless continued. "Now I realize it was foolish of me to do so… but my instincts and something inside of myself told me to do it." The teen nodded slowly and let the dragon continue. "However you can completely deny my claim and the mark will disappear, though with the disappearance of the mark you will also lose your way of communicating with me and soon all other dragons." Hiccup gasped and spoak up once more "Wait wait wait, so you're saying that I will be able to understand any dragon, and talk with them?!" The obsidian dragon nodded causing the female viking to smile in amazement. "Well what else does it do." Toothless took a second to think before replying. "Well the mark will make you stronger as well as faster every day, so the longer you have it the stronger and more quick you'll become. To a certain limit at least." Toothless nodded before continuing. "You'll also be able to eat food such as these fish raw, though it will take some days before the mark will allow you to do that." Toothless stopped speaking before nodding and looking up at the sky. "That's what it will do in it's current state." Hiccup tilted her head "Wait it can do more?" Toothless huffed and twitched his tail some. "Erm, well only if we complete one of the different dragon 'mating' rituals." Hiccup found herself blushing slightly "Uh...OH!... Erm… What happens then though..." Why did she want to know? Toothless looked over at Hiccup before looking away, avoiding eye contact. "W-well… if we do one of the rituals, you are basically saying you accept my claim on you and we become a mated pair. The mark will then slowly turn you into the dragon that had given it to you. Meaning you become a Night Fury" Hiccup was immensely surprised "So you're saying that I will eventually turn into a dragon if we do one of the rituals." The Night Fury nodded before swishing his tail around nervously "Though you will be able to switch back and forth between being a human and a dragon. According to what I remember." Hiccup nodded before smiling and getting back onto her feet "A-alright I think you answered enough of my questions." She then looked over towards the scattered fish "Let's eat."

Eventually the two were done eating, thanks to the help of Toothless's fire to cook a few fish for Hiccup to eat. However nature decided to have some fun and the clouds were soon pouring down rain, causing Hiccup and Toothless to take shelter inside of the cove. "Well looks like I'm stuck here, if I try and head back in the rain I'll get sick." The dragon smiled and quickly wrapped his forelegs around Hiccup and pulled her close to him before falling onto his back with another soft coo. "I don't mind~" The teen could only smile and lay on Toothless, the warmth was more than welcoming. "I'll just have to make sure I'm up early enough." Hiccup then closed her eyes and slowly began to doze off. "Good night, Toothless…" The dragon slowly wrapped his wings around himself to help keep **his** Hiccup warm. "Good night, Hiccup."


End file.
